The Tamer Chronicles *Dark Version*
by Tatsu-no-Houou
Summary: After the D-reaper the Tamers are Shuned, and Hunters frequently try to kill them...and now the orginal three's secrets are being revealed...and the beast is unleashed.
1. Sad reality

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime\Manga\Show\ or anything that holds title ship to Digimon. I am a Lone Anime-Otaku who enjoys writing his stories.  
  
(Author note) This is an AU, and Continuation of Digimon 03: Digimon Tamers; it starts a few years into the Future from the final battle, only the Digimon never returned home. There is a nother story following this plot line but it starts only a few months after… ok. I warn ya now that That I'm a Rukato fan whether ya like it or not this IS a going to have Rukato in it, whether its one-sided or not is to be determined.  
  
With out further ado let the story begin….  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It's been a few years since that one fate full day we found that portal. Sadly, out of the fourteen of us that entered into the digital realm, only thirteen and a one half returned. Yes I know that sounds confusing let me explain…  
  
First of all, the only casualty in our group was the lion beast-man digimon; Leomon. He was killed when Beelzebumon accidentally thrust his arm threw him. I still can remember that look he gave Juri shortly before he dissolved completely. It was a look of respect, and some other emotions, as to which I have yet to figure out… anyways he was the only casualty of our group.  
  
Impmon still can't ever forgive himself due to that incident, he even risked his own life and went to save Juri from the D-reaper…and if she would have left with him, and Calumon followed the D-reaper incident could have ended a bit sooner. I guess you could say he's been depressed lately. He still plays with his Tamers though he never stops thinking of Juri, and all the time…personally I think he's torn cause it looks like he has a crush on her, but knows she won't ever allow him to be with her.  
  
Which all leads me up to the "half" a person we lost in our group…Leomon's Tamer; Katou Juri. Ever since the D-reaper incident, she rarely speaks… She has turned almost in a shell of what she used to be; I have never understood why she is so sad lately she never tells me anything anymore. After the D-reaper had been deleted I tried to offer her my love once again this time to Juri herself, not a false image… Which she rejected.  
  
  
  
After that I decided to play detective to find out what she was doing. I was pleased to say I found Juri and Jenrya were together, making out in the park...with his hand under her shirt… well I think he all grew a little in the Digital Realm but that one I didn't think he would ever try. Juri really didn't seem to mind so I let it slide. Even If I didn't get Juri I at least wanted her to find someone who would treat her right, and Lee Jenrya was exactly the type of person that Juri needed…I don't know maybe I wouldn't have wanted the role of boyfriend to Juri anyways. Oddly enough I always thought myself as a brother-she-never had. Oh and yes I gave Jenrya the SPEECH that all "Big brothers" or Big-Brother-wannabes give to the boyfriends of their sisters…. To embarrass Jenrya more Terriermon even videotaped the incident. Then the next Tamers meeting Terriermon projected against a whole wall…I got a punch from Juri about butting into HER business…ya I was defiantly like a big brother.  
  
Jenyra had trouble facing me for the next few meetings but I have to say that wasn't the end…something none of use could ever want was approaching, The Time we had to say good-bye.  
  
Now it time I got serious… mostly because over the next few week the saddest thing happened to all Tamers, myself more then the others…in my personal opinion you will understand in a few minutes as too why...  
  
  
  
It was a Monday or a Tuesday when it happened…Shinubi contacted us about the effect our digimon allies'…partners'…friends were having on the world. Something about ruining the balance, and that they had to be sent home. We all decided against it, we had good reason. Mostly we were well aware that some people had even tried to hunt us down, but after we revoked Shinubi's request attacks got worse…  
  
First let me explain some something, we have become outcasts, so much so that all people we once considered friends abandoned us. They feared our power, and hunted us… This in my opinion gave birth to the "Hunters" and some other hate groups. They at first started out as people throwing stones at us…. now their out for blood. They torture who ever knows us, and I bet there responsible for my parents disappearance…. they oddly remind me of that Gaijin show Gargoyles, hunters. Oh well….  
  
On a side Shuichon had to be transferred to a different school when girls and teacher constantly insulted her and mainly made her life a living hell due to her connection to the "Murdering Blob", The last I heard a special school was being set up for the "Children of the Beasts" or Tamers… It really angered me that they judged us as freaks only due to us SAVING them from the D-reaper.  
  
Our Digimon were shot at constantly, and if we were around them when the hunters shot we became targets as well. I still had a bullet wound in my left arm from something like that. I remember on morning waking up to see my chest was red with small markings mostly in the shape of Guilmons strange chest symbol, some of the markings bled, and when I looked at Guilmon in his Den his stomach was really scratched up. Lately Guilmon and I had been gaining more and more Rage towards the "Humans" that attacked us. No matter what I had to keep Guilmon from going berserk and had to keep my self from doing that as well. The when I woke up to find a masked figure trying kill me with a gun, ya know something right out of the Horror movies I decided to contact Shinubi…oh and If your wondering that person was Guilmon's first human kill.  
  
During the next Tamer meeting we all saw the effects of the prejudice of the attacks; Kenta had a broken arm and a black eye, Renamon had a white band wrapped around her arm, a small circle of red told me it was a bullet wound, as with Ruki she had become a bit paranoid, my guess is someone tired to Rape her or do something worse, Jenrya was only had a bullet wound in his leg, and Terriermon had a dark look, his eyes were all bloodshot. Hirokazu looked none the worse but Andromon just being there said it all, if Guardromon had evolved to Andromon and stayed like that then something BIG must have happened. Ryo sported a bruise or two and one black eye. I over heard what happened…. Mainly his original "FRIENDS" way of telling him that they didn't consider him that. I noticed Cyberdramon by his side. Constantly scanning the area threw his visors…Hopefully Cyberdramon didn't enact his fury upon those teens.  
  
************************  
  
So after getting everyone's permission we contacted Shinubi and he somehow created a portal somewhere near Mount Fuji. When we got there we spent the entire day with our Digimon. When it reached 1200 hours* we all gave our digimon something to remember us by then sent them off.  
  
We all knew that they had to return to their world, whether they liked it or not. Mainly because just being around them had violated their code of protecting us. We each had to separate from our partners and to some it hurt and some well, I don't know because I am not anyone else but me.  
  
Here's how they went…Ruki and Renamon behaved like warriors being called upon to separate into new legions; Then bowed to each other, and embraced in a hug, Ruki gave Renamon a pendant of a Golden Heart to remember her by.  
  
Jenrya and Shuichon each gave a unique gift to both of their partners; Shuichon kissed them both on the cheek causing Lopmon and Terriermon to blush, and Jenrya gave Terriermon a necklace, a Silver yin yang that split into two parts, one part for him the other for Terriermon.  
  
Shiuchon also gave Lopmon a Yin-Yang necklace that split apart only this one was golden.  
  
Hirokazu just was cracking jokes with his partner Andromon over their adventures…typical Hirokazu. He gave one of his wristbands to his Perfection leveled friend.  
  
Kenta was hugging his tiny ultimate leveled Digimon, Marine Angemon like no tomorrow. He gave MarineAngemon a pendant mood stone.  
  
Although I didn't know where Ryo and Cyberdramon were, something told me that it was probably similar to what Ruki was doing…a Warrior's Farewell…  
  
Unlike them, my friend wasn't from their world, but he also wasn't from our world…infact he was from nowhere, I created him. But he went anyhow and I was afraid... after all I had risked my life to save him from Deletion when Yamaki caused all Digimon to nearly delete, I bonded with him, I felt his pain, Felt his triumph and fought with him, and I had even become one with him, I felt as if a piece of me was being torn out by some dull blade of some sort. After I was the one to give him life unknowingly, making him from pencil drawing to real life creature… I gave him my goggles, then cried for the first time in a few months in his arms….  
  
My Name is Matsuda Takato…and this is my story…  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
A lone boy with messy brown hair is seen lying on his bed. His room is a mess common thing to your average teenager. And his windows had about three holes in it common thing to any tamer now a days.  
  
His arms were crossed and his head was on them like a pillow. He starred up to the ceiling, aimlessly, his mind full of thoughts. After a while he got up to his feet, and headed out the door, the odd thing was he moved as if something was pulling him towards it.  
  
Taking the key from his pocket he exited the bakery, carefully he avoided the broken glass. Since his becoming a Tamer his family's store had nearly everything happen to it, from burglary- to Bombs…though he didn't know it any flames and or electrical items that were around him lately had started to go haywire… That's why he always found "Dud" high-tech bombs every so often.  
  
The police had refused to help mainly saying that if he could stop something THEY couldn't stop, well then he needed none of their help. Anyone could tell they were still mad only kids could do something they couldn't do, so when ever a Tamer asked for help they flat out rejected them.  
  
The boy shut the door to his shop and locked it…it was really meaningless cause all the windows were broken but "old habits die hard" or so everyone says. He then hid the key in one of his pockets, after all it could open more then just the shop, and some things are best left unfound.  
  
As he walked into the sidewalk path he turned towards the alleyway. Something glinted in the sunlight catching his eyes, the location of the object very close to him. As the boy approached the Object, he was completely unaware of the large figure coming up from behind him.  
  
* Incase you couldn't guess, the boy I was Talking about…he was me. *****************  
  
I was a few feet away from the object when some one grabbed my shoulder from behind and yanked me back, turning me to face my assailant. He wore all black and had a trench coat on; a mask was over his face. If there was one thing that the Tamers liked to joke about was the mask the hunters wore. It had the three slashing red marks on the face as the Hunters in the gaikokusei show on Dis-Nee, GAR-GOY-LE-S or however they called it. The mysterious person looked only two years older then I was, but from the way he smelled, it was obvious he was drunk… If I remember my thought were….  
  
Ya, drunk on a blood or Booze…  
  
Then when he said something it a threatening tone all it sounding like was his tongue was stuck to his teeth, in other words it was so slurred of speech that the I couldn't understand a word. The mysterious figure got angry at the lack of response from me and suddenly hit me hard in the gut; I doubled over in pain as I tried getting back to my feet. Then I then was hit by an uppercut hard; my I felt a few teeth break and blood seeping into my mouth. He then faster then I could track lifted me by my shirt. I don't know why but my entire body seemed so shut down and I was paralyzed. I did the only sign that showed I hadn't given up… I spat in his face, and then he looked at me in distain. He moved over to a wall and held me by my neck against it. Then he brought out his other arm and pulled it back and let fly with his punch. I could only watch as my body was beaten up, and I was helpless, I was wishing Guilmon were here to protect me. The strange man grinned as his body height grew till about 10 feet as the man shifted into…. a newer being, adorned in blue hair, with chains all around him…. it looked like a SkullMeramon, but that was impossible, if that happened then the Digital Gate must have become unsealed.  
  
As he continued to punch me with new vigor, I fell slowly faded from consciousness. The SkullMeramon stopped his attacks, making me thing he was finished…but he wasn't.  
  
He pulled his left fist back and it started to glow a blue hue…and the he let loose the punch. I then read a car screeching, and then I saw Violet eyes…then I was knocked-out.  
  
When I awoke I quickly checked for my D-arc, finding it untouched I got up shakily. My whole body hurt, but I felt as if the D-arc I saw was a missing part to me…a part that would make all my pain leave. So despite the pain all over my body I limped over to the D-arc.  
  
As soon as I came over it started to glow all different sorts of computers. Then I touched it. And that where my old life ended and my new one began.  
  
The D-arc shot into me and then my other D-arc shot into me. My whole body felt something becoming unlocked within. Powers beyond or maybe equal to an Ultimate digimon, flowed threw me like a rushing torrent. A part of my mind seem to unlock, as the power flowed threw. I felt better then I had in a long time, strong enough to take on Zhuquiaomon no sweat. Then I felt agony beyond my darkest nightmares…it felt as if every bone in my body was changing, my skin felt like it was set a flame…the pain soon led to a blissful unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was my body was wrapped in bandages. By scent alone I could tell Ruki was in the room I'm in quite often…don't ask me how I could just tell.  
  
I then noticed Ruki was asleep in a extra cot a few feet from where I was, her hair was down, cascading over her shoulders, and her face was so serene that you would have thought she was an eternal angel. I walked quietly over to her sleeping form and kissed her cheek, silently yelled at myself for not having the courage to do anything like this while she was awake. Though instantly she muttered in a voice, "Takato…what happened to you."  
  
Although she was asleep, that though disturbed me to say the least. I walked over to Ruki's window and opened it, allowing the sounds and scents of the night to penetrate the silence. Out of all of us Ruki wasn't really harmed by the Hunters…after all she was nothing to bother with in their- views but still I never went to sleep without visiting her each night to check…. I stopped after maybe after Renamon left; just the thought of Ruki down cast face was enough to keep me away.  
  
I then looked back to Ruki, and smiled…and then I jumped out the window, instantly feeling invigorated, To me the night now felt like a home sacred beyond all belief…then I caught the scent of the thug that beat him up earlier…I craved the Thugs blood, his limp body lying in my hands, I craved vengeance…. then all when blank.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning I awoke in my bed, although I felt oddly different. When I got to my feet I noticed one thing, I felt…Powerful even more so then I did after the D-arcs entered my body. My skin also was a lot more reddish, and my hands were sticky….  
  
I looked at my hands, and stared in horror as I noticed they were claw like, and covered in blood, I then pulled my right leg up onto my knee so I could examine my foot, I then noticed they were talon like…but I felt…Pleasure at the fresh blood upon my claws….  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?"  
  
  
  
*And now you're up to my point now*  
  
  
  
If any are wondering it was Takato's View the whole time. So this is the beginning of my fic, I hope to combine the other season into my story… Well got any comments send them in…I'll answer any question that you have… hopefully. 


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon 01-3; they are Bandai, and Toei property so they can do, as they will with their characters. I'm just merely playing with the names and throwing them into situations. If I owned Digimon Takato and Taichi would have met Tai would have gotten Sora, and Takato would have got Ruki…oh well. Let the story begin…  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter two: Dreams and Nightmares  
  
4  
  
5 …Alone…  
  
6  
  
7 …Cold…  
  
…Dark…  
  
8 "Huh… Where am I"  
  
A figure is seen inside a tube with a cords sticking inside of it ever which way, outside six people are watching the creature, more specifically four adults and two small girls. They both look around 6-7 years of age. One of the girls has darkish brown hair while the other has just Red hair with orange high lights. Both girls have ponytails; only One wears her hair up, with the ponytail on the side. And the other has her hair in a downward ponytail with a red bowing it.  
  
They sit each with one Digimon card in their hands; the pony-tailed girl has a ultra rare Zhuquiaomon card in her hands, as well as her favorite Leomon card. And the other girl has a Renamon card in her hands, with an Ultra rare Quinlongmon card as well. Both are in far corners of the room watching the events taking place. The pony-tailed girl's mother is the person working the computer near the tank. The other girl's father is working on one of the many computers on the wall.  
  
The creature awakens and starts to move around in the tank…  
  
_=  
  
The creature forces its eyes open, and observes its body. The creature resembles a boy of about six years of age, he has chestnut brown hair, although right now he resembles a pincushion, his skin is covered in cords that are hooked up to the computers, and as he tries to move, he discovers that he is chained to the tank.  
  
Suddenly something snaps…he starts to crave raw meat, and then he sees the "meals" in front of him are the perfect choices…  
  
The boy hair turns white, and his eyes start to glow a reddish hue…  
  
With a burst of strength the people in the room never thought the boy could achieve, the creature rips out his left hand from the chains and manacles, then frees his other hand from its confines. Next he breaks apart the chest harness, then breaks his feet lose. He raises his left hand and pulls it back, it's glowing a golden hue…  
  
"ROCK BREAKER"  
  
His fist shatters the glass of the capsule he was in, and the two young girls run out of the room, terrified, only their parents aren't so lucky. The boy grabs the Pony-tailed girls mother by the throat, and instantly snaps her neck, and just about as is about to consume his meal, he is blindsided by a heavy object. He drops his meal and goes after his new pray. The Male is obviously scared, because hes throwing everything he can at the creature… by luck the creature seems to stop where its at and howls in pain. The male took his chance and lugged the only other object he could find; a computer monitor at the crazed predator. Luck once again is on his side as he launched the Computer component at his opponent. It hit hard, but it awakened the more primal side of the beast, a new appendage shot out the creature's body, and his skin turned red… His luck was running out and it was running out very fast.  
  
*************************  
  
By now the two other adults had escaped, and had taken the two children out of the building. At least that's what the male had hoped. Though he knew the beast could easily escape and cause a massacre in the quiet town out side…oddly enough it only seemed fixated upon on him and the girl…and…some other look at one of the kids…he could only assume it was bad so for the sake of his Daughter Ruki, Makino Ryo would stop the creature if that was the last thing he would do…  
  
  
  
The creature stumbled a bit from the loss of balance he received when his new appendage appeared. The Creature stopped and became amused at his own tail. Suddenly, a new object hit him… a chair. He was enjoying himself, The creature's eyes glowed a deep crimson red…then all hell broke loose.  
  
The creature screamed as he felt the bones in his hands break and mold into a new form, his skin thicken, and then his out of his feet claws burst out from the toes…his feet were bleeding but soon stopped as his skin thickened there as well. Then the creature stalked forward it had enough games. Those "Meals" whom tried to rip him apart where going to be his dinner. After all an eye for an Eye as the saying went…  
  
*********************  
  
The male lost all courage and couldn't help but pity the boy-turned-Oni, so thought it best to escape but he wasn't so lucky, the boy had gotten hold of him before he reached the door tearing him limb from limb with his now clawed and taloned form.  
  
The male never had a chance, by some lucky break the creature tripped doubled over in pain… The male new he could escape but realized all to easily he wouldn't reach the elevator before he died from loss of blood, as is his arm was ripped off, and he had a deep slash across his chest, so with the last of his strength he rammed the creature with all his power, effectively catching the beast of guard they both ended up crashing into the wall behind them… both out cold…  
  
*************************  
  
Matsuda Takato awoke from the nightmare he had sweating profusely, his thoughts when out toward the creature he saw…it looked like him. His mind was burning with pain; he could hear the thoughts of the Man named…Makino Ryo. And he could feel the pain and angst the creature felt…somehow it felt like the beast he was holding at bay…  
  
"Is the beast inside of me that creature, what happened to it anyways?"  
  
These questions plaguing his mind, he unconsciously brought his Finger-less gloves close to his face. He could almost see how the man was killed…just the scent of the blood stained claws he bared brought the memories. it may not have had blood anymore on it but he could smell the life's blood of his victim on it still.  
  
"It was time for another meeting"  
  
…Takato picked up the phone and Dialed the numbers of the Tamers….  
  
Oddly none where at their homes…  
  
"Hunter attacks sounds most likely."  
  
He hung the phone up, and then heard a very familiar beeping noise, on the table near the phone was his D-arc only instead of being a white D-arc with a golden circle around a rectangular screen as it use to be, the circle around the rectangular screen was now half red, and half golden, the rest of the D-arc was a solid jet black. A message was written across the screen…  
  
  
  
The Time has Come Chosen of The Chaos…are you ready?  
  
  
  
  
  
A figure looked upon the situation from the cracks in the ceiling. It had a cloak upon itself, the goggles that were around its neck, were cracked and has bloodstains, ruining the once golden frames that they had, they hung out like a pendent upon its chest. It turned away from the cracked…  
  
It then turned away, its face could be seen in small glimpse of light…the red maul showing a few black marks, and golden eyes peered from beneath the cloak….  
  
"Tamer are you ready...your time is near..."  
  
  
  
Anyone got some ideas for the next one…?  
  
Anyone care to be a beta reader? Contact me at….  
  
Yahoo: Eternal_Chosen  
  
AIM: Tatsu no Houou  
  
Second Shot at doing this fic tell me what you think  
  
-DH 


	3. Note to the readers

Note to All my Readers of  
  
Two Souls One Body Tamer Chronicles -* Dark *  
  
Tamer Chronicles -* Light *  
  
  
  
I know I havent updated in g-d knows how long but oh well, no one seems to care when I do anyways so what does it matter.  
  
TSOB, and Chronicles will be up on my site, if I do decide to withdraw from FF.net, so that's what im working on right now.  
  
I guess that's it..doubt anyone read.. Or cared about this note...  
  
So much for my writing.  
  
-DH 


End file.
